Rita (Super Sentai Strongest Battle)
Rita is the guardian of the Moebius Connect on the planet Nemesis, and the presenter of the Super Sentai Strongest Battle. However this is revealed to be a facade and her true intention is to revive Dai-Satan. Character History Rita is a citizen of an unknown planet that was very poor, and had no resources. Most of its inhabitants fell to evil and everyone that acted like heroes had cost so many lives as well as the destruction of her planet. As no one had come to help her people, she lost faith in everything, starting to believe that there is no justice in the universe. After learning about the wish in every 500 years, she went to the planet Nemesis and killed the real guardians, because she thought they were going to get in her way. Her lust of vengeance because of how dark her life was led her on doing that and going further to the plan on reviving Ultimate Dai Satan. However, the stones which she needed to be gathered to complete any wish couldn't be gathered by herself, so she used a Super Sentai battle after she learned about the Super Sentai to lure them on doing so. Her plan was busted by Stinger and Doggie Krugger, but with Doggie leaving after the final tournament and Stinger getting possessed by Gaisorg, the Oddball team consisting of Yamato, Captain Marvelous, and Kagura (also Takaharu, but was hidden by Gaisorg) couldn't learn about it fast enough. Still, they managed to free Stinger to gain the information. Stinger and Yamato rushed to Rita, talking to her to stop her doing because she would also be destroying herself. But Rita refused and already prepared on doing so as she had enough of living, using the stone to revive Ultimate Dai Satan. After the struggles and efforts of the Oddball Team on destroying Ultimate Dai Satan with Super Sentai Storm, Rita went on a rage and summoned Gaisoulg's armor, wiping the weakened team and about to finish them off until Towa and Banba arrived because their invitation ticket had forced them to go. Rita got one sided by them in quick, even after taking Kagura as a hostage. After Towa and Banba left, Stinger arrested Rita, telling her to repent and believe that she would have a better future as Stinger knew that Rita was actually a kind person. Powers and Abilities *'Magic' **'Combatants:' Rita can conjure any of the foot soldiers who fought the Super Sentai. ***Hidrer Soldiers ***Zolohs ***Jimmers ***Ular Soldiers ***Batzler Soldiers ***Barlo Soldiers ***Combatant Wumpers ***Seamen Yartots ***Orgettes ***Genin Magerappa ***Anaroids ***Zobils ***Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi ***Gormin Sailors ***Combatant Kuros ***Hitokarage ***Moeba Gaisorg Arsenal *Gaisoul Ken a silver/purple version of the Ryusoul Ken: Gaisoulg's weapon *Unnamed shield Appearances: Super Sentai Strongest Battle Episode 4 Notes *Her name and her connection with the planet Nemesis and Dai-Satan, is likely a reference to Witch Bandora, who was sealed on the same planet prior the events of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, was a servant to Dai-Satan and has a Power Rangers counterpart named Rita. *In the final battle, she throws her staff tip-first into the ground, causing a chasm to form with explosions rising from it, similar to Bandora (and thus the Rita known to Power Rangers fans) when enlarging her minions. *She is the first on-screen user of the Gaisoulg armor to have full control over it. **She is one of only 2 users to not be voiced by Tomokazu Seki while using it. Nada was the other. Appearances * 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! **''Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History!?'' **''Battle2: The Secretive Armor of Mystery'' **''Battle3: A Secret Revealed'' **''Final Battle: Heading Towards Tomorrow!'' Category:Sentai Villains Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai-Exclusive Villains Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Sentai Final Villains Who Are Still Alive Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers without Changers Category:Sentai Violet Category:Sentai Evil turned Good Category:Aliens Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Masterminds Category:Evil Sentai Rangers turn Good